The present disclosure relates generally to electrically operated radiation generators and, more particularly, to controlling operation of the electrically operated radiation generators.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, an electrically operated radiation generator, such as an x-ray generator, a gamma ray generator, or a neutron generator, may generate radiation using electrical power on-demand to facilitate determining characteristics of its surrounding environment. Thus, electrically operated radiation generators may be used in various contexts, such as a downhole tool or for material analysis. For example, in a downhole tool, an electrically operated radiation generator may facilitate determining porosity of surrounding formations based at least in part on count (e.g., number of neutrons or gamma-rays) of radiation and/or mineralogy of surrounding formations based at least in part on spectrum of radiation measured by a detector (e.g., a scintillator).
To facilitate determining the characteristics, the electrically operated radiation generator may output high energy radiation into its surrounding environment. Once output, the high energy radiation may interact with atoms in the surroundings, for example, transferring energy to an atom and/or causing the atom to release one or more types of radiations.